


Crappy Coffee and other Problems

by randomlittleme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, CEO/Employee, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleme/pseuds/randomlittleme
Summary: Ava is the CEO of the Time Bureau (I didn’t really think through what they do but I guess they make watches and phones and all that handy shit). Sara is an ordinary office clerk. When they get stuck in an elevator together, Sara starts ranting about everything that bothers her about her Job, the company and her boss not knowing she’s standing right beside her listening to her problems





	Crappy Coffee and other Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently transforming some of my old ass fics into Avalance fics bc there’s way too little of them in my opinion but I’ll start writing actual Avalance fics soon

Sara was so sick of her Job at the moment. She worked as a clerk for Time Bureau & Co and to say that her Job was boring was an understatement. Not even talking about her boss whom she by the way absolutely loathed right now. To be fair if she was being honest then she actually had no idea who the actual boss of the company was. Probably some old ugly man who just cashes in all the money and didn’t give a shit about his workers. Maybe she was overreacting but she really wanted that week off because her best friend Amaya was pregnant and the baby was due anytime this week. But of course her crappy boss hadn’t even looked at her request yet or at least Sara hadn't gotten a reply yet. It probably would be a no anyway so Sara didn't want to get her hopes up.

When Sara had first started working here a few years ago she had been really excited and motivated but now she was bored to death by it. Everyday it was the same old work, everyday the same annoying people, everyday the same crappy coffee and the heating in her office wasn't working either. You see Sara wasn't exactly important for the company but she was important enough to have her own office which at least gave her a little peace. Finally, she thought when she finished the last bits and pieces.

After collecting all of her stuff she made her way to the elevator. Surprisingly there was another person in the elevator even though Sara thought she was the last to leave. It was a woman, absolutely gorgeous Sara thought. The way her long blonde locks almost reached her slim waist, not even mentioning the beautiful blue eyes the blonde had. She could've gotten lost in them for ages but a high pitched sound pulled her out of her thoughts... her phone. She also finally realized that she should eventually get inside of the elevator and not just stare.

'Oh hey dad why are you calling'

she said

‘no dad I'm fine just stressed, this shit Job is getting the best of me, day in day out the same work, the same annoying people, the same crappy coffee and not even my heating is working. But of course my shitty ass boss doesn't care. I send him a request for a week off like over a week ago, yeah exactly because of Maya’s baby but I didn't get a response yet. My boss literally does not care at all I'm just so sick of it dad. Yeah okay dad I'll stop by soon. Okay I promise. Byee dad love you'

she turned off the phone and saw the beautiful blonde giggling to herself. When Ava first saw the fit blonde staring at her from outside the elevator she was quite pleased by it and although she was a bit offended at being called a shitty boss by someone she’d never even met before she couldn’t bring herself to be mad. It helped that the shorter woman looked extremely attractive even with that frown on her face but also the obliviousness with which she just complained about Ava in front of her was seemingly ridiculous.

'Something funny?'

Sara asked when suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop but the door didn't open, why the hell wasn’t it opening? Oh yeah right because this was not a real stop, they were stuck somewhere in the building and Sara didn’t have the slightest idea how high up they were.

‘Shit we're stuck'

she mumbled the complete obvious.

' It will be fine don't worry we'll get out soon I'm sure'

the taller blonde spoke up for the first time since Sara had entered the elevator in the first place. Sara had to admit even the woman’s talking voice was hot, sort of deep and just the slightest bit raspy. Sara didn't know her and she was pretty sure that she was new. Sara knew basically everyone around here except for the people high up in the company like the CEO and CFO etc. not that she was keen on meeting them, they were probably obnoxious rich assholes anyway.

‘Who are you?’

Sara mumbled more to herself then to the other woman.

'I'm Ava who are you? You don't seem too happy working here'

'I'm Sara and yeah I'm sorry that you had to listen to all that. You probably don't want to work here now.'

’Oh no that's fine I basically grew up around here because my dad worked here since the company was founded and now I work here too it's family tradition. So now that we're stuck here and you don't seem to happy you might as well get everything of your chest you know I won't mind',

the taller blonde smiled. 

'Are you sure I don't want to bother you but okay. Well normally my Job here isn't that bad, it's boring but it's not that bad after all I got my own office. Which by the way I am really thankful for because I wouldn't survive working in a room with all the other people. And I really don't want to complain because some people don't have an office at all but now the heating isn't working in mine and it's awfully cold. Also Amaya is pregnant and the baby is due soon so I wrote a request to get the time off so I could help with the baby a little and be there for the birth you know. But my shitty boss still hasn't replied because he is probably busy bathing in his money with strippers or some shit like whoever runs a company like this it's probably some old rich perv. And now that everything isn't working so well I'm just really focused on the negative aspects of my work I guess. Not even the coffee tastes good see what I mean I used to ignore that but now everything bad just stands out more'.

'Oh okay I'm sure everything will work out great for you. You will get better coffee and the heating will be repaired soon I'm sure of that. And i hope you will get your time off. But I'm sure you will who could say no if a pretty lady like you is asking',

Ava winked.

'I'm really not that special'

the shorter woman replied blushing because her crush of the past 10 minutes just complimented her. She almost giggled out loud at that thought, crush of ten minutes who even thinks of something like that, but it's true she really wanted to know the blonde more, be friends, date maybe even get married some day. Okay enough that's just stupid she thought to herself, you met that girl 10 minutes ago. Well 15 now.

'Earth to Sara someone there'

‘Oh yes im sorry did you say something?’

'I did actually but it doesn't matter. Sooo Sara how about we play something like 20 questions so we can get to know each other a little more'

‘What are we? 12'

Sara laughed.

‘No but I mean we're already stuck here so why not use the time besides I never really got to have much fun as a Teenager, always had to help out'

‘Meh alright. So you start'.

'Okay let's start with who is Amaya is she your girlfriend? In that case congratulations on the baby.'

'Oh no' Sara laughed 'she's my best friend. Has been for about 20 years now'....

An hour later the two got rescued out of the elevator and went home. But even after they had gone to bed neither of them could stop thinking about the blonde from the elevator.  
The next day when Sara walked into her office it was surprisingly warm. She checked the heating and it was in fact working again. Well now that seems like a good day, she thought to herself. At least one of her problems was fixed. But when she sat down at her desk she couldn't believe her eyes. Her boss had replied to her and gave her 3 whole weeks off with pay. She didn't even ask for that much. That had to be the greatest day in years. By that point she was so happy and totally motivated to do her work she didn't think it could get any better she was going to make sure to thank the CEO later on. He probably wouldn't care about the gratefulness of a simple clerk but it wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Maybe it was the lady from yesterday that would be great she thought but no. It was a man she had never seen before.

'I'm Gary'

he introduced himself.

'Ms. Sharpe has asked me to bring you a cup of coffee'

he said and put the drink down on Sara’s desk. Now she was going mad, that must be it, Sara thought, what in the world was happening. Sara knew the Sharpes, well not personally but she knew for a fact that the family had owned the company from the beginning. How did they know she wanted a good coffee for once.

‘Thank you Gary’

She excused herself and made her way out of her office. She definitely needed to make sure to say thank you now. So she went to the elevator and prayed she wouldn't get stuck again even though she had to admit didn't mind it that much if it meant being stuck with the gorgeous woman....Ava,.. with Ava from yesterday again. For the first time since Sara began working for the company she took the elevator to get up instead of down. She went all the way up to the offices of the whom she called 'important old pervs' because in her opinion thats the description of basically every CEO these days. Then she went to search for the right door when she found something that caused her heart to stop for a second.

The sign next to the door said CEO Avalyn Sharpe . Could it be that she just shittalked her crush about her own company. If so, then how come she wasn't fired yet. What if the three weeks off are only so she would feel save but then she would never be allowed back. Sara was freaking out when she suddenly she was hit by something hard. Well shit, she thought now I'm going to get fired . Right in front of her was the beautiful blonde who had just hit her with a door.

'Oh my gosh Sara are you okay?'

'Huh'

why would she care.

'I'm so sorry please say something does it hurt?'

But instead of replying Sara just started to cry. She couldn't care less about that stupid door she was about to get fired just when she had thought that her Job had gotten better. She was still waiting for Ava to scream at her tell her to pack her things and leave when she suddenly felt herself in the warm embrace of Ava’s arms. Was this seriously happening? Why would she hug her just before firing her that made no sense.

'Heyy sweetie it's okay I'm really sorry can you tell me where it hurts?'

Ava said soothingly.

'I-i-im sorry. Are you are you going to fire me now?'

'Say what now? Why would I fire my favorite employee?'

The blonde smiled.

'Because I shit talked you and the company but I'm sorry really I didn't know I just didn't know I mean you are so pretty and you're like my age I thought you would be old, male and ugly. I just i didnt know'

Sara cried.

'Heyy it's alright sweetie I don't mind'

Ava giggled and Sara blushed.

'So what did you want to talk about. I mean you obviously wanted something before I hit you with that door.'

'I just I wanted to say thank you'

Sara stuttered.

'For the weeks off and the heating and the Coffee'.

'You're welcome Sara. Now since that coffee here is bothering you so much how about you go out with me for a Coffee once, or maybe dinner?'

'like a date?'

Sara asked confused.

' yeah'

Ava smiled softly

’like a date, I mean unless you don’t want to which is completely fine and..'

‘I'd love to when?'

‘Are you free today?'

'Yeah I guess'

'I'll pick you up at 6'

Sara smiled and went back to work. Her oh so terrible Job just got a whole lot better and Ava made sure that it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still gonna edit this later, since it looks a bit messy rn


End file.
